Shadow power
by wxlfblxxd
Summary: As Jana begins to learn more about the skills that grew naturally to her in the wild, she soon learns darker secrets about her family, her harnessed power and her own mother. Meanwhile, trying to cope with keeping up with the friends she's made, and the most unfortunate self defense lessons by one of the biggest prats she knows. Jana centric. Includes Maddy and Rhydian.
1. Chapter 1

Jana sat on the desk of the segolia one to one classroom, looking at her tutor, Rhiannon, and began tapping her fingers on the desk frantically.

"So, what exactly will these lessons consist of?" She asked still anxious in her seat. She looked around the room she was sat in. It wasn't the same as the other rooms here. It was not straight edge clean with walls, but walls filled with displays like some of the classrooms she had sat in during school, yet slightly more relaxed. There were three couches with a coffee table between them all, and her tutor had a chair just like Jeffries, with wheels that moved across the room. Her tutor smiled slightly, her chair pulled up to the table between them.

"We'll talk for a bit, see how you've adapted to the human world, I'll give you knowledge on the human world if you need t, but my main priority is teaching you about using your powers well, and within boundaries. I'm sure you're well aware about eolas and ansian. I believe you're very talented in the arts. I heard you performed ansian here in segolia, with the help of a desk plant. Very impressive." Jana looked at the brunette ahead of her.

"Yes." She said looking at the coffee table. several objects lay ahead of her, and she then noted one, a potted desk plant, looked very farmiliar. "Is this why you want me, to be an experiment?"

"Far from it. What we want is to teach you. Segolia is starting new programmes for young wolfbloods to teach them about power and their ability." Jana still looked at her skeptically when Rhiannon reached for the notepad and pen in front of her. "Would you like to tell me how it felt?" Jana hesitated for a moment, before she breathed out and started talking.

"It felt both thrilling, but tiring. I've never felt tired before. I felt almost exhausted, which is new. They've always came so easily to me, so for them to feel weak scared me."

"And that's why we're here. We need to talk about power and boundaries. I won't push you to try anything, and these lessons are completely at your own pace. If you want to go elsewhere we always can. These lessons are solely to teach you."

"So, how was your first lesson?" Shannon asked sliding into the booth at the Kafe. The place was just as it always had been. never too full so someone would hear, but still pretty noisy so they weren't likely to be overheard. After going to college, they had all been spending more time in the Kafe to spend time together. Katrina was still busy running the place when she wasn't busy planning more of them. Jana liked their usual spot. something about the repeatedness, it provided comfort she couldn't feel in the wild, but the pleasure of change was something she did miss.

"We just spoke about some of the powers I have. She talked me through limits I'll face, and about how I still need to learn to control the wolf. She said if someone attacks me in the street, I can't wolf out to protect myself, so I need to learn human fighting, but first I really need to learn to control the wolf."

"I know this is our first lesson, and I don't want to scare you, but some of our methods to truly change at your own will, can be seen as daunting." Rhiannon paused for a moment. "You have every right to say no, this is purely for your own benefit, so all on your own choice."

"What even is the method?" Jana cut off her babbling wanting to get to the point. Her tutor placed a folder on the desk and opened it. She pulled out the top page, a large photograph of a wooden chair with leather rings at the arms and ankles of the chair.

"We strap the wolfblood into the chair, again I want to make it clear you don't have to do this and can opt out any time throughout," She looked up to see Janas reaction to see how she was doing. Rhiannon continued. "We subdue them to… mild torture. Wolfbloods react naturally sometimes, and what we ask you to do is try as long as you can to not release the wolf. To hold it in." Yet another pause to her already many. "It's a horrible way to treat the wolf, which is why we only use it as a last resort and with your permission."

"What kind of torture?" Rhiannon looked at her then pulled another few images from her file and passed them to the other side of the table.

"Wolfsbane has many uses, in some cases it can be used to drive the wolf insane, sometimes it can cause the cravings of a wolf and can be used to expose them. Liquid wolfsbane, that dark purple liquid," She said pointing to the image to Janas left she began to pick up, "has a painful effect to wolfblood skin and insides. We wouldn't expect you to drink it, however a damp rag may be placed against your skin, and held there to see how you can cope. The whip has been used to keep several forms of dog in shape, but can have a severe painful effect. You may be lashed with one of them. It's a sharp pain, and hits all at once. Another method we have is flame sticks. Bring the fire close to your face, your body, however you want to push your own limits."

"How long for?"

"For until you wanted to. Torture is an act we don't take joy in here at segolia. We only use it for your own benefit. The minuet you want to stop we will stop. We'll also need to give you a trial run to estimate how you'll do." She collected back the photos in front of Jana again. "I don't know what you're thinking but…"

"I'm in."

"So they're teaching you human self defense?" Tom asked looking over to Jana across the booth.

"They want me to make my human body more powerful. Wolfblood powers can only be performed in the human body, once we're wolves, that's where all our power is. I need to make sure if I'm ever attacked like a human's attacked, I can defend myself without exposing myself."

"So, you're going to learn human fighting?" Tom asked again seeming more shocked. " I thought these were how to boost your wolfblood lesson."

"They're aimed to help me become a great wolfblood, which is half human incase you weren't sure. There's no point creating the perfect wolf if I can only rely on the wolf living in the tame world." Shannon smiled at Jana and gave her a small applause.

"I think it's wonderful. How are they helping control the wolf?"

"Oh, you know, just some practice makes perfect." Jana responded sipping her shake. They all took a sip of their own drinks before Shannon jumped in her set rushed with excitement.

"With all this Segolia stuff I forgot to tell you, Maddy and Rhydian and Dan and Emma are all coming!" Shan blurted out causing a squeal from both Tom and Jana.

"How can you forget this Shan? She's only your best friend." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Jana had exciting news too, it all gets mixed up."

"What day are they coming back? How long are they staying for?" Jana asked hanging on the Shans every word.

"That's just it. They're staying. For good. They've both transferred to Bradlington college from the Canadian college of excellence whatever it was called and they're staying for good." Shan said when suddenly Katrina showed up to the table.

"Are Maddy and Rhydian coming back?" She said putting a shake on the table.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Shan asked.

"I heard these two squeak and heard transferring, what's happening?"

"They're coming back next Thursday." Shan said grinning wildly.

"Does this mean we can throw a welcome back party here at The Kafe?" Katrina asked jumping up and down.

"You want to throw a party for Maddy and Rhydian?" Tom raised his eyebrow at the jumping girl and turned to Shan with an equally confused face.

"Totes. It's been a whole 5 months since our last party, and Maddy and Rhydian were both members of our high school form. It can be like a high school reunion!" Katrinas eyes lit up and the thought of a reunion.

"Katrina, you do know we only left high school less than a year ago." Shannon ask pulling a face to the tall blonde.

"But still, we graduated without Maddy then Rhydian left too before we even had prom. That's it. A reunion prom for Rhydian and Maddy!" The blonde had stars in her eyes, then she managed to calm down and finish her idea pitch. "And, Maddys mum and dad too." Shannon Tom and Jana all smiled a little and knew there was no point trying to stop her.

"I think it sounds brilliant. Are we going to tell them?" Jana asked.

"No! We can have a surprise reunion prom! This will be brilliant. I'm going to call my dad now and ask him all about this. This is going to be brilliant guys!" And with that she was hopping away.

"Does this mean I have to wear my prom dress again?" Shannon asked.

"I think you looked stunning in that prom dress. I can't wait to see it on you again." Tom said kissing her cheek playfully as he did so.

"Does this mean I have to find a prom dress?" Jana asked looking at the couple.

"This weekend me and you can go to the town center, I know a super cute second hand prom and bridal studio. It's where I got mine from." Shannon was gleaming at the thought of getting Jana in a dress.

"Saturday? I'm busy Sunday."

"It's a plan. Have fun with your tutor sessions by the way." Shannon said.

 **Thank you to anyone reading, I can't promise regular updates because I'm in the middle of exams now this chapter is a quick destress writing session. Once exams are over I can promise writing will be a big part of my life. I'm taking it to college and I'm very excited for my life and where it's heading. This story will be quite Jana centric but I will try to even in all the characters. I hope you enjoy the story, and the direction I'm planning to take it in is quite a new theme I think, because I did want to focus on the wolfbloods powers a bit. Hope you enjoy, any suggestions please drop a review, any spag issues please tell me about and any general criticism please tell about, because learning from mistakes is how people learn :) Thank you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

Jana was walking behind Rhiannon swiftly through the Segolia offices, dashing past the hundreds of scientists walking around. Eventually, Rhiannon stopped before a door and began to unlock it. There were less people at this end of the corridor, and as Rhiannon opened the door, she urged Jana in and locked it behind her.

"This room is only for certain workers." She informed. Jana looked around the room. It felt like the rest of segolia again. Big with walls, shiny chrome silver equipment, and three people in lab coats, and then she noticed Whitewood, who walked over and extended her arm to Jana.

"When I heard you were getting involved I requested to be a supervisor. Quite honestly I'm surprised to agree to this. It does seem very barbaric. I just wanted to be here to make sure everything goes well. And please don't push yourself too far. Even you have limits. Just stick within them and you should be fine." Whitewood smiled to Jana in an attempt to reassure her it would go well. Suddenly another doctor who was standing behind whitewood walked towards the three and left a slightly colder atmosphere around them.

"As nice as that is Rebecca, the aims of this trial is to push you as close to your limit as possible and the end goal is to be able to reach your limit without transformation." He was slightly taller than both Whitewood and Rhiannon, and seemed to have much less of a personal touch. Finally, the other woman in the room walked towards the group and extended her hand.

"Would you like to follow me Jana? We can get you into the chair and go through the rules of the room." Jana tentatively took her hand and shook it, then followed her across the room towards the wooden chair in the center. "Okay if you would like to take a seat, we'll strap you in." As Jana sat in the chain, her wrists were tied by leather straps, as were her ankles, and she could suddenly feel some dread set in. "I'm doctor Aldred, this is professor Hamming. We will be applying the liquid wolfsbane to you. We will apply it slowly and then more, but if you feel the wolf is too close, please yell 'Stop', and we will clean some of the liquid off of your body, and you can have a rest till you feel ready to continue."

"Okay." Jana simply nodded and tilted her head back preparing for the first shock. She heard one of the advisors tell her to say start when she was ready, so she bit her lip and let the words slip from her mouth. The minute she felt the damp cloth hit her skin right above her knee, she inhaled deeply and wrapped the leather between her palms and clenched them both tight around it, trying hard not to let the wolf out. She squeezed her eyes shut and a small high pitched sound passed through her narrowly shut lips. The cloth was removed for a brilliant moment, and Jana took it as an opportunity to catch some air before the cloth was placed back on, after being reapplied with more liquid wolfsbane. Her back arched backwards as one was placed against her forearm and another was applied against her other knee.

Both the new workers she had met were applying the cloths, while Rhiannon was stood ahead with a timer and clipboard, and Whitewood was stood at the side of the room looking worried, and covering her mouth with her hand. Rhiannon was writing down notes about Janas responses and watching the situation unfold. When doctor Aldred and Professor Hamming went to apply more wolfsbane to the cloths, Rhiannon yelled towards Jana, "the wolf's not close is it?"

"It's here, but I'm fighting it." She yelled with struggled breaths and scrunched her face preparing for some more fighting herself.

"Just keep fighting okay Jana, this is training to make sure you can handle your own wolf. If you can handle this, you'll be able to keep the wolf in whatever happens on your own will." Jana nodded, her whole face scrunching further as she was subject to more and more torment. Jana couldn't tell how much longer it had been, but she began to feel her head spinning. She knew it was taking all her mental power to hold her wolf back, and just as she was about to yell stop, she heard it being yelled from across the room, by whitewood herself.

"I think this is enough, for a while." She said while reaching for the cloth damp with water and stepped near Jana cleaning her skin. Water had never felt so soothing to Jana. "I think she can take a break now, she looks tired."

"As nice as your input is Rebecca, this is testing her abilities, not yours. You were allowed to spectate, but please don't interfere." Professor Hammond interrupted looking at her with judgemental eyes, but she didn't move, and stood her ground. Jana then spoke up to stop the argument.

"No she was right to stop it when she did, I started to feel woozy, I would have lost control if I went on. Thank you Whitewood." Hamming's face was still a frown, but he budged first and walked towards the utensil tray, and placed the bottle of wolfsbane in, and put the cloth in a bucket labeled 'disinfectant water'. "Thank you, seriously. I was so close to my mind going dull." She whispered to Whitewood and waited as her wrist ties were undone, then took the bottle offered to her by Rhiannon.

"It's okay. I was just taking part of my job role, safety before science. If you'd wolfed out and attacked one of them two, we'd have quite a lot of paperwork to fake." Both women smiled to each other when Rhiannon jotted a few more notes on her board and spoke up.

"The results are quite marvellous. How long you stuck by, your self control is fantastic. How long do you think we've been in here?" A quiet '5 minutes around' was muttered by the young wolf. "You've been fighting your wolf for around 36 minutes, 43 seconds. On average, most wolves manage 6 before losing themselves." Rhiannon jotted some more notes beneath the results in a table marked 'summary' and turned back to Jana. "I think you're certainly safe to go back to the human world and start human defense training. We can go back to our office if you want? Whitewood can come too, if that would make you feel better."

"Do you have any work you have to get done now, or would you mind coming?"

"I can catch up on some work tonight. I'd love to come with you." And with that, whitewood began unstrapping the leather around her ankles and walked her towards the door. "Doctor Aldred, I hope to work with you again." And on that note she shut the door behind them as they left. "God, working with professor Hamming is always such a pain. He just seems to hate everyone. How're you feeling Jana?"

Jana seemed to not be paying attention and to be breathing heavily as she walked. Whitewood put her arm around jana giving her support for each step. "I'll be alright. The office isn't far." they continued down the corridor and once they were in the room, Jana lay down on her usual couch, while whitewood sat on the corned couch next to her, stroking her forehead gently while Rhiannon pulled out Janas folder and added the notes from today's session into the folder.

"I can see today's tired you out quite a lot, but your results were very promising. You clearly show great self control, and I'm happy to say you should be very capable of dealing with a physical self defense class. Segolia will hire a few private sessions for you and your story will be your self defense classes are your anger managements groups idea of putting your anger to something useful to your own protection. Do you think you'll be able to handle that?" Jana nodded from the couch where she was say and Whitewood stroked her temples to try to sooth her. "Okay, well we will try to get these booked for next saturday, give you a few days to recover and rest, and hopefully you'll be feeling ready to work into your human defense." Jana nodded again and whitewood stood up and picked up her coat.

"Okay, I think I' going to have to make up my hours tomorrow. I'll drive you home Jana. I'll see you tomorrow Rhiannon. I can't let her make her own way back like this, have a nice day. Come on Jana, I'm taking you home." Jana groggily made her way up from the couch she was lay on and followed Rebecca out of the door.

"Thank you Rhiannon." was the last thing she said before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **So that was chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm going to continue the split scene every couple of chapters, but I liked the idea or full chapters and split chapters. Hope you all felt the pain as you read it, if not I need to work on my writing. Please actually tell me what you felt, whether it was too long and dragged on or too short and rushed, or just tell me if you liked/disliked it. Thank you again for reading and sorry but next update may not be so soon as this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Kafe was filled with decorations from head to toe. There was a new, silver discoball hanging from the ceiling, banners and bunting fung around the place and confetti filled the floor as Shannon and Tom stepped inside. Shannon held three hooks with dressed on, while tom carried two suits, and both carried them through the colourful room.

"Katrina!" Shannon yelled trying to find the blonde. "Katrina, we're here, and we have the dresses. Where can we put them?" Katrina came running out from behind a door and started giggling again.

"Ohhhh, I heard dresses." Katrina looked the way only a certain few words could describe with enough passion, yet looking at her neither could think of the correct word.

"Katrina, you look, wow." Shannon said. She was wearing a dress completely unlike the dress she had work to prom. It was a more subtle and elegant style, that loosely draped to the floor in a pale pink. It was much less extravagant that her prom dress, but almost double as beautiful. "Like, amazingly wow." She started blushing and then Shannon started speaking again. "We err, we need somewhere to keep these until we can get to the smiths. We were hoping somewhere in the back would do."

"Yeah, of course. Follow me and you can leave them in the office." Katrina led the two towards a door not too far from the kitchen. "So, what do you think?"

"I think they'll love it." Tom said looking round the room and trying not to kick the confetti too far. "This is incredible." Katrina smiled again and continued the walk. "So, who exactly is coming to 'reunion prom'?"

"I didn't want it to be too over the top, because I'm sure they'll just want some time with those they were closest to, so just out old form from highschool, and Mr. Jeffries and Whitewood. And maybe Karas girlfriend."

"Whitewood?" Tom asked wondering why Katrina had thought of her on the invite.

"Oh come on, it's obvious her and Jeffries are dating. And if not, they want to. I've seen them around each other. They're both keeping some secret. Badly." Tom and Shannon smiled knowing full well one secret they were both keeping, but then questioning what she had said about the two's feelings. "Plus, Rhydian seemed to know whitewood, and this is their night." Katrina had managed to become much more mature since college had begun, and her understanding towards others around her had flew. The dresses were hung up on the curtain rail, whereas the suits were almost carelessly slung against the back of the chair. "So, are you guys heading off to the airport now?"

"Yeah," Shannon started breathing out with excitement. "I'm hoping their plane won't be delayed, the said they were leaving on time very early this morning, so shouldn't be too far away. We'll all be back here in a few hours. Starts whenever really I guess."

"Okay, wish them welcome home from me when you see them." Katrina smiled walking them back to the restaurant area.

"You'll get to see them both soon don't worry." Tom assured her walking towards the door. "My mums here now Shan, Jana said she'll meet us here. Airport too big a scene for her." They both knew Jana prefered to stay in touch with her natural instinct, so an airport was the worst place for her to be. "See you later Katrina. Have fun."

It had taken three quarters of an hour to reach the airport, and once there Tom and Shannon had practically ran out of the car. Toms mum was left to park the car after dropping the two off in the drop off bay. Shannon and Tom both frantically searched through the arrivals boards looking for the plane. "There!" Shannon yelled spotting flight number 2436. "They've not arrived yet. They'll be another 13 minutes to terminal 6! Come on!" Shannon grabbed his hand and dragged him across the airport, up escalators and into the waiting bay. "So, they should be coming from that way, if their terminal's down there. Oh I can see their plane! They'll be getting off in a moment!"

"Calm down Shan okay, do you want to wait here and I'll go get some water from the shop." Tom said kissing her on the cheek and hearing her quite 'sure' as confirmation she was okay waiting. Tom was gone for less than a minute and by the time he was walking back to the waiting area, he could see the Smiths walking towards them. Shannon was jumping up and down and Tom walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"Guys!" Shannon yelled to them almost in tears. Maddy ran towards the two waiting and embraced them both in a large embrace. Not too shortly after Rhydian walked over and threw her arms into the hug and all four stood there not saying a word but just feeling each others presence. Eventually, Shannon shifted slightly and they all took a small movement apart. "I think I owe you guys a lot of rounds at the Kafe and any gossip you've missed." They all giggled slightly and made their way to baggage reclaim before Tom called his mum to ask where she had parked. In the seven seater, Tom's mum was driving, with Emma sat next to her, in the middle were Maddy, Rhydian and Shannon, and in the back were Tom and car ride wasn't as bad on the way back and the car was filled with laughter and funny stories of their time apart.

"Yeah, we got a nice job up in the mountains, really nice actually. Observing local animal activity. Sometimes it could get a bit boring or repetitive, but the animals up there are truly inspiring. Like there is this incredible type of deer, with black fur and they actually go down the the reservoir quite often…" Dan was interrupted by Emma who was laughing at his chit chat.

"Oh come on, you don't want to bore them. It was lovely though, but nothing quite as spectacular as stoneybridge could ever be." All the car was alive as they eventually pulled into the town square.

"When you said you were buying us milkshakes I didn't think you meant right now. Wouldn't it be best to come back in the morning after we've been back to the house." Maddy said looking at Shan.

"Oh come on, one round of shakes just to get a drink inside you. Plus you haven't had the oreo shake yet." Maddy smiled at her and was decided. The whole family hopped out of the car and Tom's mum drove away as they all walked towards the door. As Rhydian opened the door and let Maddy walk ahead, the whole room spun to face them and a chorus of screams followed. Everyone was in dresses and suits, and the were suddenly filled with people screaming at them with party poppers being set off and confetti thrown over them.

"What is this?" Maddy yelled as the crowd moved around and the gang had space to walk in.

"This is your reunion prom seeing as you missed bradlington prom." Katrina yelled and hugged them both. "And don't worry about how you look, you can go into the office for a special surprise when everyones said hey." After Katrina said that Jana turned up next to them one moment and was squeezing them the next.

"You guys! Don't break my heart again you two, promise me that." She held onto them both for a bit longer before she pulled apart and they had a chance to look at her. She had a blue knee length dress on that spread outwards at her waist. It had straps at the top with gems across the underbust to the waist, like a very sparkly belt.

"Jana, you look…" Maddy was trying to find a word to express the look of the other. "Perfect." Jana smiled and hugged her again, her too struggling to grasp words. After Maddy and Rhydian made several other hellos to people, including Liam, Jefferies, Whitwood and the K's, Katrina rushed them, Shannon and Tom to the office where the suits and dresses were hidden. Shannon and Tom grabbed theirs and smiled to Maddy and Rhydian.

"I'll assume you can tell which is your own." Katrina said looking to them. Maddy unzipped one bad and saw a black suit inside, with a purple tie.

"I'm hoping this is yours." She joked passing the hanger towards Rhydian. She then unzipped the next dress bag and almost gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a purple fishtail with Jewels all the way down. She took the bag off it and turned the hanger to see the back. It was a corset back with silt string and she didn't know what to say. "How did you guys…"

"Segolia may or may not have chipped it a bit." Shannon added onto the end. "I also remembered a conversation we had was back in year seven after photography club worked on the prom. You said you loved the fishtails and we kinda thought you deserved something you would love." Maddy was almost tearing up and immediately wanted to see Shannons.

"Anyway boys, I think you should get moving. This is officially the girls changing room. You're in the boys toilets." Katrina said shooing them to the door.

"Why do they get the office and we get the bathrooms?" Tom asked before her had stepped across the door.

"Because suits are simple and basic. A dress can take up to an hour to get on if it's that big. Don't worry Maddy, yours will only take a few minutes if they would just get out sooner." Tom threw his hands up and was just about to walk down the corridor. "Ohh by the way, can you get Mrs Smith while you're out there? Just send her in here please." Maddy and Shannon had managed to get changed into their dressed by them time Mrs Smith walked in, and they were just adjusting small details. Her eyes began to well up seeing the two so gorgeous.

"I can do the back up for you Maddy." She said and tied the dress up around her daughter. "You look beautiful baby." The two hugged and Katrina helped Shannon into her dress zipping up the back. Shannon was in a green floor length smooth dress with gems covering the shoulders and waist. Maddy released her mum and looked at Shannon with amaze. The dress fell perfectly over her and she couldn't help wanting to cry a little at how much she had missed her best friend. "Shannon if you'd told me about this I could have brought the camera."

"I can sort you out." Katrina pulled out her Iphone and asked the two to pose together. After what seemed like 300 photos, there was a knock on the door and Katrina welcomed Tom, Rhydian and Jana inside. "That's it, Jana over there. You two stand over there. Then we can get a photo of all 5 of you." After more and more photos they eventually escaped and rejoined the party. Katrina pushed for the DJ to move a slow song up the queue and once Imagine Dragons were finished playing, vegas skies by the cab came on, and the DJ spoke into his mic.

"Alright, for this one you might want to grab a partner or sit on the sidelines guys. And can I remind you to get your votes for Prom king and Queen in. You can vote for your faves over there while all the couples are out on the floor for this slow boogie." Most larger groups moved from the dancefloor, and singles took to the sidelines and watched the partners remain on the dance floor. As Maddy and Rhydian went to walk off, Shannon pulled them back to the dance floor.

"You two can't leave the dance floor. It is a prom for you two anyway." The pair blushed and swayed together. Shannon and Tom began to find their feet and soon he was spinning her around. Kara and Sophie were having the time of their life. Sophie was a girl Kara had met in her college library. She had just finished college, but stayed to work in the library before she went to university after a gap year. Her and Kara had became good friends and eventually they had kissed at a party. Several other couples took to the dance floor, but not too many. Jana was sat on a barstool sipping punch and watching the dancers while smiling. Liam walked over to check up on her.

"So, how's prom? You didn't go to the end of year 11 one." Liam asked taking the seat next to her.

"I actually possibly love it. It's too loud at times, and maybe too many people, but I love it. I love feeling beautiful and watching the dancing and dancing along too." She was smiling now and Liam held his hand out to her.

"Fancy a dance then?" He asked and she began laughing but then took his hand.

"Why not?" They were also dancing but not as close as the other dancers. Everyone else on the dancefloor were couples, but Liam and Jana were strong friends. Feeling were only, and could only, be plutonic. Since Maddy and Rhydian had left, and Liam now knew the secret and wanted to learn so much more about it, he and Jana had became good friends over the summer Rhydian was away. She still spent the most of her time with Shannon and Tom, but when she knew they were on dates or just wanted to have their own space to be them, she would go out and meet Liam and sometimes help out at the paintball range. When the song was over, Liam went to visit Jimi and Sam, whereas Jana, Maddy, Shan, Rhydian and Tom all made a big circle and danced together to the next song. "So, what is this whole prom king and queen business?"

"Well, everyone votes for someone they want to see elected king and queen. It's pretty simple. Mainly a popularity game. At our prom, Kay won queen, and Aaron Mckin won king. He's in one of the other forms I don't know if you know him?" Shannon asked and Jana shook her head. Shannon pointed him out across the room. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. He was popular enough to win king." Suddenly recognition filled Jana's face.

"I know him, he was in the football games wasn't he?" Tom snorted slightly and faced her again.

"He was team captain. Awesome guy too. He's probably the best captain Bradlington ever had. After Jimi wanted to focus more on school work than football back in year ten, he chose Aaron. He made the team ten times better." Jana nodded looking at him.

"So is anything going on with him and Kay?" Jana asked.

"Nothing, they just both won. They had a dance and went back to their own dance partners and got to keep their crowns." Jana nodded and looked at Aaron again.

"It's weird to think he's been in our school all along and I've never knew him. Like I don't know most people in our year, but I didn't even know the most popular person. Weird." Suddenly Aaron walked over and asked Jana to dance. It didn't take long for them to be laughing along to the music, before the song was even over and the two were beginning to move apart, Jimi walked over.

"Hey, sorry to cut you short. Mind if I have a dance?" Jana sighed and put her hands over Jimis shoulders. "For old times sake." He joked to her and saw the small twitch of an almost smile on her lips. He remembered seeing her at the dis-K-o held in school, and couldn't help but smile at her lack of experience in proms. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks." She replied shortly. "Shannon helped." They continued to dance and keep up polite chat.

"Anyway, seeing as high school's over, I feel I should actually apologize for being basically a prick, you didn't deserve it."

"How much have you drank?" Jana asked skeptically smelling way too much punch on his breath.

"Enough to not remember this in the morning." Jimi responded before walking away from her. Jana just rolled her eyes and looked back to Maddy and Rhydian before Katrina quickly bounced onto the stage.

"Well, it is that time of the night. I do believe a drumroll is in order." She pulled a letter from her purse and looked across the room. People began hitting their calfs and chanting and 'oooohhhhhh' before Katrina spoke to the mic. "In third place is," She held for another pause reading their names. "Shannon and Tom!" The two were pushed up on stage with shannon still in shock at being noticed for once. A plastic crown from the local toy store was placed onto Toms head, and a plastic tiara on Shannon as they walked up.

"Oh er, thank you." Shannon said looking at Tom and smiling. He quickly whispered 'my queen' into her ear as attention was drawn back to Katrina pulling out the second letter.

"In second place is, Kara and Sophie!" The two walked up the stage both in shock and looking around. "Who do I give the crown, and who would like the tiara?" Kara smiled and placed the tiara onto Sophie's head and took the crown for herself. "And the final first place winner is…" The drumroll had started again and she slipped the final paper out of the envelope. "Maddy and Rhydian!" Both walked up to stage more surprised than anyone else. They knew it was their reunion prom, but didn't expect to win a prize based on popularity. When they were up on stage, two crowns were brought out however they weren't plastic, but were real metal with a heart shaped gem in front. The tiara was placed on Maddy and the crown Placed on rhydian. "And now it is time for the royalty dance. Go on, move!" the dance floor was cleared and the tree couples made their way down to the dancefloor.

"This night has been so incredible I can't even begin to explain." Maddy whispered into Rhydian's ear and smiled over to Tom and Shannon. She looked around and saw Jana smiling on a seat and she smiled back. Seeing everyone back again made her feel right. And it made her feel more at home, than going to her house ever could.

 **Hey guys, so a cheeky update. To make some things clear, Jana and Liam are definitely just platonic, but I think their friendship is very important platonically so I wanted to write it in. Maddy and Rhydian are back. No drama for them, this is still a major Jana fic but it was just a chill chapter to get some focus on other characters, I do intend to have some chapters that do aim to explore the other characters because although Jana is my favorite, I still love to go in depth and explore every character it this show. I've sat 11 exams and have 9 more to go. I'm so glad with how everything is going and I have a free day tomorrow so thought I would finish this chapter. Right back to exams on Thursday though, but glad to be getting most of them out of the way. Anyway, I shall update another chapter probably after the 19th of June. I shall see you all then. Leave any opinions in the comment section below.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jana was very tired the next morning. Prom had been fantastic. But no it was friday and she had to make her way to segolia, for lessons. She walked into the large front reception and saw whitewood stood near the front desk.

"Jana, how lovely it is to see you. I think I should tell you now that I'll be overseeing all of your lessons now after last weeks incident. I feel worried about what boundaries some people here are willing to push. I want to make sure you stay safe, so, if you follow me I'll escort you to your next lesson shall I?" And without allowing for Jana to say a word, she was already halfway up the first stairwell and Jana was beginning to run to keep up with her. They went to the room where Jana had her first session with Rhiannon and whitewood began opening the door.

"I thought I was beginning self defence training?" Jana said but still followed into the room. she sat on the couch she had last time and Whitewood took another couch.

"We've signed you up for a group class that takes place on sundays in the local community center, and we've also arranged for private sessions after the class with a trainer there. we've told them you're there to deal with anger issues, and we've told them you've been through a traumatic experience, so to not push you too far if you aren't up for it. Fridays will be lessons on human and wolfblood history and ancestry, and sundays will be self defence. I can give you a timetable if you like?" Rhiannon was already sat in the usual seat and speaking to Jana in her tone that was always so 'matter of factly'. Jana just tried to process that, and once she had she spoke again.

"Okay, I think it's simple enough to remember." She looked at the warm drink in front of her and took a sip, and made a face of disgust at it. Although she tried to conceal her distaste in the drink, both Rhiannon and Whitewood saw.

"It's coffee. It's something you really need to like to enjoy it." Rhiannon said. whitewood grabbed hers and drank it calmly, obviously not feeling the same way towards it as Jana had. "I'll make you a cup of tea next time." there was a silence that stayed in the room with no sound other than Rhiannon's shuffling of paperwork. "So Jana, do you recognise this place?" She handed a photograph to Jana across the table and Jana stared at it for a good, long time, until eventually she sighed and pushed it back towards the other end of the table.

"I'm sorry. It's a clearing in the woods, and i've been to many clearings. remember each and every one but that clearing, the memories feel too vague. I feel like I've seen that place but no memories come to mind." Jana looked at the image for a little longer to where she had pushed it too, and pulled it back again. "Is it okay if I keep this?"

"Be my guest." Rhiannon said. "Over the next week or so, maybe look at it and see if it brings any emotions to you? Just keep it somewhere safe." Rhiannon put the folder with many other papers away and pulled out a notepad and pen, and scribbled some sentences before turning back to Jana. "So, how many of your powers do you know? or is it just Eolas and Ansian?" As soon as she asked that question, Whitewood looked appalled, and her eyes grew wide, almost as if with rage, but more filled with shock, but she said nothing.

"I know a little bit of making herbs into healing, but I'm not sure how many would call that my powers. it seems more a skill. Although sometimes, on a very difficult remedy, the healers would ask me to think of an emotion stronger than any other I've felt. Be it grief, or love, or happiness, and then blow onto the remedy mixture. Sometimes when I did it, the whole mixture would bubble up, and they would congratulate me. othertimes nothing much would happen, and they would tell me better luck next time, and that the mixture would still work. I never knew if it was something or nothing, or just a trick to excite the pups." Jana seemed to smile at that memory of parts of her childhood. She was very excited at the though she had done something useful to help the whole pack.

"That, Jana, is more than an idle trick to amuse the pups. That's got many different names. Different packs call it different things, and no one knows its true name, or if it even has a name. But we do know it's a very powerful trick used to put energy into a medicinal use, or anything. The emotions we feel, can be some of the strongest things to human life. Stronger than any force we can make, with chemical bonds. Some emotions can be even stronger than humans deadliest inventions. One day I'll teach you of the human wars, you'll need to know about them in this world. I'll tell you of the bomb made so powerful it killed 70,000 people. And emotions are still much, much more powerful than that bomb ever could be." Jana looked at her and looked down at the photograph in the woods, trying hard to remember the place. When no place came to mind, she looked back up to her tutor and was prepared to continue with her lesson. "Well, this seems like a good place to start todays lessons. So Jana, let's talk about emotional power in healing."

 **I know, this is only 1000 words, a very short chapter, but I just wanted to get the basics down really. I've not wrote in a while I know, and my GCSEs are finally over. Thanks to anyone who's been really patient with me and my untrustworthy uploading. I'll try to do more this week, and I'll try to make saturday my update day. I hope you all enjoyed, please review if you have anything to say about this chapter :)**


End file.
